This invention relates to a new and novel device for installing handle sticks in wieners.
It is common practice to install sticks in the ends of wieners by inserting a portion of the stick longitudinally into the wiener. The wiener is then coated, cooked, or otherwise treated and the stick serves as a handle portion while eating the wiener. In commercial establishments such as hot dog stands, restaurants, etc., great volumes of this type of wiener are sold and the hired help thus must insert the sticks at a fast rate. If the sticks are carelessly inserted into the wieners, the latter are ruined or a good connection of the handle is not accomplished. It is thus known that in commercial establishments of the type described many wieners are ruined since the hired help does not have time to carefully install each stick.